


Life is Very Long

by WineGum (ZombieGiraffes)



Series: Hollow [1]
Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Evolution, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieGiraffes/pseuds/WineGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a single, all to brief moment, Clu looks almost surprised to see him. He shouldn’t be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Very Long

**Author's Note:**

> First in series leaning towards Anon/Rinzler relationship.

For a single, all to brief moment, Clu looks almost surprised to see him. He shouldn’t be, Anon thinks darkly to himself, disc swinging up in an arc towards Clu’s face, he should have known Anon wouldn’t simply lay down and die, he would always continue to fight for the Users, for the grid, for Tron.

Clu steps back, dodging easily, but he doesn’t go for his disc. He simply smiles, surprise gone as if it had never been. Really, Anon should have expected it.

A leg sweeps beneath his, sending him crashing to the floor. His right elbow strikes the ground first, and his voxels screech in protest, an almost invisible crack shooting up towards his shoulder. Before he can recover, another blow strikes against his left shoulder, he sprawls forward, helmet scratching against the floor, disc loose in his grip.

A heavy weight settles across his back, knees press into his shoulders. He can hear the high whine of a disc close to his neck, and another sound, a strange, deep rumble.

Clu pulls the disc from his limp fingers before Anon can even react. It switches easily to neutral in his hands, and he turns it over and over a few times, his lips quirked slightly, looking exceptionally pleased.

“You’re the system monitor.” Clu says, almost considering, as if he has only just realised. Anon bears his teeth in a silent growl behind his helmet, struggling under the immovable weight across his back. How can he forget so easily, as if no life on the grid has ever concerned him.

Clu just smiles at him, and taps Anon’s disc with his fingers, “I think we can find a use for you,” he makes a short sharp gesture with his right hand, and before Anon can argue -can scream that he will never be of use to Clu, he will never submit the way the sentries do- he is pulled roughly to his feet.

“Take him to be held,” Clu says, already walking away, eyes fixed upon Anon’s disc, scrolling through lines of code as he calls back to the program that holds Anon in place“He’s going to make you a nice pet.”

The program at his back moves around Anon, two discs held threateningly close, keeping him in check. Anon snarls, opens his mouth to shout to Clu, to tell him he won’t be reprogrammed so easily, then the program enters his view, and he sees it.

Four tiny lights. Blazing brightly across his chest, they are just as Anon remembers them the first time he saw them, the very first moment he rezzed, his very first memory file.

Anon breaths deeply, tries not to panic, looks down at the four lights now painted a deep red, and knows Clu will reprogram him with ease. He looks up into the helmet of the program that stands before him, and whispers desperately, brokenly, “Tron.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Eliot's 'The Hollow Men'


End file.
